The Black Rabbit
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: I finally figured out that it was the children from Dionysus  Buccas , Aphrodite  Venus . Zeus  Jupiter , Apollo  Apollo  . . . Actually I think that most cabins are there.


Annabeth's POV

I walked around the camp site of Camp Jupiter. I walked around until I heard music coming from the training area. I walked into the building and closed my eyes. I followed the music and found a door. I walked inside and found another room. I stayed near the chairs, sat down and saw a row of girls and boys. They were all looking at each other in hatred. They were mixed up –Greek and Roman. I finally figured out that it was the children from Dionysus (Buccas), Aphrodite (Venus). Zeus (Jupiter), Apollo (Apollo) . . . Actually I think that most cabins are there.

Three Apollo kids came out and nodded to everyone. Six people –three girls and three boys –came out in between the two rows. The guys were: Jason, Frank and Percy. The girls were: Hazel, Piper and Rachael. I kept my eyes on Percy for the moment and then looked at Rachael. They looked straight ahead like the other four.

Suddenly, music came on and the three Apollo kids started whispering.

_This is what I brought you  
>This you can keep<br>This is what I brought  
>You may forget me<br>I promise to depart  
>Just promise one thing<br>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
>This is what I brought you<br>This you can keep  
>This is what I brought<br>You may forget me  
>I promised you my heart<br>Just promise to sing  
>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep<br>__Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep<br>Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa_

At each 'whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa' Rachael, Piper, Frank, Jason, Hazel and Percy would do a back flip without using their hands. The other two rows started singing after the first 'Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep'.

They all looked at each other with straight faces but in their eyes, they were all scared for the same reason.

_This is what I thought  
>I thought you need me<br>This is what I thought  
>So think me naive<br>I promise you a heart  
>You promised to keep<br>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
><em>_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
>Kiss my eyes and lay me to<br>sleep  
>Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa<em>

Rachael put a folded piece of paper in her mouth and Jason took one out. He opened the paper and looked at it. The music became harder, angrier as Jason dropped the paper. Piper, Hazel and Rachael went to the girl's row while Percy, Jason and Frank went to the guy's side. They all got out their weapons –daggers, swords, bow and arrows, everything.

Rachael got out the fierce look in her eyes as her weapon. I could see them going a little green. Rachael and Percy glared at each other as the Apollo kids sang.

_Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Hey Miss Murder can I?<br>Make beauty stay if I,  
>take my life?<br>whoa-oh-ohh_

_With just a look they shook  
>And heavens bowed before him.<br>Simply a look can break your heart.  
>The stars that pierce the sky;<br>He left them all behind.  
>We're left to wonder why<br>He left us all behind_

They all shouted the last lyrics 'Behind' and dropped their weapon. The green went away from Rachael's eyes and a tint of red came.

The two rows walked closer and closer towards each other. They walked together, in between and they away from each other, still glaring at the person in front of them. Hazel was glaring at Frank, Frank was glaring at Hazel, Jason was glaring at Piper and Piper was glaring at Jason. I could tell that Piper was having the time of her life.

_Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Hey Miss Murder can I?<br>Make beauty stay if I,  
>take my life?<br>Whoa-oh-ohh_

_Dreams of his crash won't pass  
>Or how they all adored him.<br>Beauty will last when spiralled down.  
>The stars that mystify<br>He left them all behind.  
>And how his children cry<br>He left us all behind._

They walked closer together again and this time danced with each other. Everyone was with the person they were glaring at –meaning Percy was partners with Rachael.

Rachael put her hand on Percy's hip, as did Percy with Rachael's. They walked around in circles still glaring. They could never stop glaring. No one could stop glaring.

This time, the girl's row was the one who called out the last lyrics. 'Behind!' They all screamed. The girls started walking away from the girls, but they caught up and grabbed their waist. The girls looked at their partner and smiled with nothing but pleasure and cruelty. The girls placed their right hand on the boy's head and pulled them closer to their lips, only walking away. The guys jumped in front of the girls and made them walk backwards, taking control.

_Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Hey Miss Murder can I?<br>Make beauty stay if I,  
>take my life?<br>Whoa-oh-ohh_

_What's the rift that twists  
>within this furthest mystery?<br>I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
>At the cost of love your ray of light<br>Will fizzle out without hope.  
>When the empty sand just flowing through our empty skin,<br>And we're searching for what we were promised.  
>Reaching for the golden ring we never let go,<br>They won't ever let us put our filthy hands upon it._

Leo came out and screamed the lyrics. Who knew the boy could do screamo?

My eyes kept on Rachael and Percy the whole time. Rachael's tint of red had hardened and hardened as they danced together. Personality, I was going to kill her.

The girls and boys went back to where they started. They picked up their weapons and kept it in hand. They ran at each other. Rachael had a dagger and was running towards Percy. Everyone fought with the beat of the music, spinning and trying to kick each other. The girls were winning the fight.

_Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Hey Miss Murder can I?<br>Make beauty stay if I,  
>take my life?<br>Whoa-oh-ohh_

Percy, Rachael, Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank came out to the front while the other demi-gods fought each other. The five demi-gods plus one mortal didn't look at each other. They shifted so that they were next to their partner. The three girls did the first lunge and the guys paid.

_Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Hey Miss Murder can I?<br>Make beauty stay if I,  
>take my life?<br>Whoa-oh-ohh_

It ended with the girl's weapons on the boy's throat. The three Apollo kids had their microphones in the air.

Rachael's eyes were back to normal now, and she put her hand on Percy's neck. She pretended that she cracked his bone, and left him dead. Rachael dropped Percy and walked away.

I got my dagger out as everyone started to leave. Percy stayed dead on the floor and waited until there was silence.

Rachael came back with a black rabbit in her arms. She took the piece of paper out of her mouth and placed the rabbit next to Percy's head. She left again kicking dust from the ground as she walked.

Percy finally got up from the ground and had the red tint in his eyes. They were wild, and really sexy.

A bell rang and he picked up the rabbit. The rabbit's fur was a glossy black, now with brown tips. He walked away from the room and dropped a piece of paper. Once he was out of sight, I ran down and picked up his paper. There were three horses on it. I ran to Rachael's piece of paper, and looked at it. There were three rabbits on it. I tilted my head and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the story.**

**I don't own the song (Miss Muder)**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**and**

**Review**


End file.
